supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Luis the Wolf
Bienvenido a mi perfíl!!, pero no vandalizes, que tengo una Espada Lunar ---- Sobre mi Soy un lobo venezolano de 20 años llamado Luis, un humilde discípulo del Señor Jesucristo que contrario a lo que suele pensarse, no está cerrado a opiniones diferentes (que no esté de acuerdo con la idea de un mundo sin Dios o de las parejas homosexuales no significa que discrimine a quien piense así). Aficionado a Nintendo a más no poder, gusto del dibujo y busco mejorar cada vez más en el, me encanta comer, aunque creo que eso le pasa a todo el mundo. Super Smash Bros. es posiblemente mi tercera saga favorita, y obviamente es fantástico y soberbio ver a varios de los personajes más importantes de Nintendo (y no tan de Nintendo) juntos en un solo juego, esta saga la conocí gracias a una revista donde se anunciaba Super Smash Bros. Brawl, juego con el que además tuve mucha diversión junto con un amigo que hace tiempo no he vuelto a ver (y que desafortunadamente perdió el juego). Padezco SOSM, Síndrome de Obsesión con Sailor Moon XD Mi mayor anhelo es dedicarme al desarrollo de videojuegos, todavía requiero apoyo para el gameplay, la música, el diseño de niveles, la narrativa, bueno, para todo XD, no voy a lograrlo con parpadear, el camino es largo y quien no se atreva a enfrentarlo no logrará obtener sus sueños y esperanzas, y yo tengo muchos sueños y esperanzas en esta vida. Entre las sagas que más me gustan tenemos The Legend of Zelda, Star Fox, Pokémon, Kirby, Metroid, Super Mario y EarthBound. Hablando de sagas que conozco poco pero me interesan mucho (todas acorde a SSB), vemos Fire Emblem, Mega Man (quizás esta ni tanto), Final Fantasy, Sonic (estas últimas de hecho las valoro bastante ya), Kid Icarus y Xenoblade Chronicles. Y si, soy Furry, y no me da vergüenza decirlo. Sagas favoritas The Legend of Zelda No hay pero que valga, The Legend of Zelda es la mejor saga de videojuegos que se haya creado, cada juego es una obra magistral a su manera personal siempre llenos de personajes fantásticos, una jugabilidad exquisita, una música magistral y una historia y mitología a la altura de sagas de gran calidad narrativa como Final Fantasy. Sencillamente es irrespetuoso no valorar esta saga, no importa si son o no Nintenderos, deben probarla, muchas joyas como esta saga han perdido brillo con el tiempo, y esta ha sabido pulirse con los años. Mejor juego: The Legend of Zelda - Ocarina of Time Star Fox Saga más apreciada por el furry que por otra cosa, y que debo admitir que es eso también una razón de ponerla en alto, pero indiferentemente que los personajes animales le den un mérito más bien artificial, la saga tiene juegos muy divertidos, quizás sea irresponsable que habiendo jugado a profundidad solo los primeros juegos la deje en alto, pero ambos juegos son frenéticos y geniales, simplemente no podía dejarla fuera de mi lista, espero pronto jugar los juegos más recientes, y que se le de más aprecio tanto por los gamers como por Nintendo, esta saga necesita más afecto de lo que saben. Mejor juego: Star fox 64 Super Smash Bros. Saga insigne de nuestra wikia, destacable no solo por haber reunido a todos los personajes de Nintendo en un solo juego (bueno, no todos, pero si a los que más lo merecen...algunos (te hablo a ti Wii Fit Trainer -_-, Okno XD)), sino por crear un sistema de juego que fusiona el género de lucha con las plataformas de estilo Kirby, a un nivel que lo mejor es que no es tan difícil de dominar como los juegos de peleas tradicionales, siendo que este género aunque me interesa, también me repele un poco por la complejidad del gameplay. Una saga que si bien no tiene un aporte narrativo importante como lo tiene Zelda (excepto por Brawl que contó con una historia digna de un shonen, como no podía ser de otra manera viniendo de Tetusya Nomura dicha trama), nadie puede negar que el valor de la saga por el contenido que otorga es magistral, aun me falta mínimo probar Melee y el de Wii U, los demás me han dejado un excelente sabor de boca. Mejor juego: Super Smash Bros. Brawl Kirby ¿existe en el mundo una saga más adorable que esta? La más que kawaii bolita rosada llamada Kirby es un personaje extremadamente tierno, pero no estoy hablando aquí de potenciales causantes de diabetes, sino de sagas, y la de Kirby tiene uno de los mejores gameplays del género de plataformas, porque si bien no suele aportar una cantidad y/o nivel de diferencias jugables tan grandes o notables como Super Mario, sería muy irrespetuoso no admitir que tiene muchas virtudes gracias a la capacidad de absorber objetos y enemigos, lo cual además otorga acceso a excelentes habilidades de copia, como extra off-topic, la adaptación de Kirby a Super Smash Bros. me parece una de las mejores. Mejor juego: Kirby Super Star Pokémon Saga que tenía todo mi amor durante mi infancia, y que con el tiempo he intentado desencantarme un poco por voluntad propia, sin muy buenos resultados, pues aun la coloco en alto en la lista (no en la que hago pública, sino en la general que está en mi mente), es de las sagas a las que más le saco cositas que no me gustan y que creo podría dar para mucho más de lo que da, en especial porque en su equipo de desarrollo se incluyen también miembros del staff de la saga EarthBound, una de las sagas más bonitas que podría existir, pero es imposible para mi no encantarme con los diseños de los Pokémon (unos más que otros, obviamente), no encantarme con la banda sonora, no encontrar afecto en sus gráficos pese a nunca sacarle todo el partido a las consolas en ese aspecto... Ah, y no enamorarme de las waifus que tiene XD (siempre tengo más afinidad por personajes femeninos o de estilo furry). Mejor juego: Pokémon Black Version Wikiamigos *Juan M. 412 *Ausencia *Meta dragon *S. legendario *Gtasp *PokeSmashBros *Janemize *MarioProPlayer Loquendero *Ronsepard *Marcelo Marroquin *SmashDavid97 *Plusmax *Wesley 777i *Jet r5 *Alto Mando Germán *Christian Emperator *Iraelti Música Favorita A futuro... Opiniones de otros Usuarios *Un buen amigo en general, discutimos de vez en cuando pero me cae bien, tenemos varias ideas para desarollar, y pos bueno, ya que ""Usuario:Christian Emperator *És un gran amigo, y me gusta hablar con él. Meta dragon *Él es un buen amigo,gran persona y buena gente.Me alegra haberlo conocido y hablar con él sobre videojuegos es muy agradable.Kirby8000 *''E''s agradable, y me gusta estar con el, me a demostrado un gran ejemplo, y es un gran usuario. '' The water has a healing power http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110118215048/mcleodgamingfanon/images/7/79/Young_Link.gif'' *Un muy buen amigo, y es agradable hablar con el, sabe mucho de videojuegos. Marcelo Marroquin (Muro) 00:23 3 dic 2013 (UTC) *Una gran persona a esar de ser mayor que casi todos nos llevamos bien 0u0 Jetr5 Midorikawa.gif (Muro) 02:33 26 dic 2013 (UTC) *Es buena gente, y me molan las preguntas que hace en el chat (aunque a veces no responda casi ninguna) PINGAS (Muro) 23:47 14 ago 2015 (UTC) Por cierto... thumb|left|324px|¡te disparo si vandalizas el perfil de Luis!